Ingatan
by Zanan
Summary: Berisi tentang Naruto dengan segala ingatannya, ingatan semua orang, ingatan dimasa lalu, kini, ataupun nanti.
1. Awal

**Ingatan**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ingatan tentang kehidupan kemarin, sekarang dan yang akan datang, bagaimana jika semua itu memasuki otak mu dan memaksa otak mu untuk menampung semuanya?**

 **Bagian 1 : Awal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]**

 **"** Hoy Naruto, kau dengar tidak?"

"A-ah maaf, aku melamun tadi. Bisa kau ulangi perkataan mu Shikamaru?"

"Ck _mendokusai_ , kami akan mentraktirmu _ramen_ untuk merayakan kepulanganmu." Ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah yang malas

"Baiklah, nanti malam di kedai paman Teuchi kan? Aku pergi dulu Shika, _jaa_ "

"Eh tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa tau?"

Merebahkan tubuhnya, mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dengan menggeliat kesana kemari, namun hal tersebut tidak bisa membuat diriku tenang. "Oh ayolah kenapa kutukan ini harus muncul lagi setelah 3 bulan terhenti." Naruto berusaha mencari posisi lain hingga akhirnya menyerah dan memilih duduk untuk bermeditasi. Menarik nafas dalam, memejamkan mata, menegakkan badan dan kemudian bernafas secara teratur, hal tersebut sering aku lakukan untuk meredakan kecemasan yang aku alami karena kutukan ini.

 ** _Terlihat sebuah desa yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari pasir_**

 ** _Tap tap_**

 ** _Terlihat sebuah menara yang juga terbuat dari pasir_**

 ** _Tap tap tap_**

 ** _Terlihat dua orang sedang beterbangan di angkasa_**

 ** _Boom_**

 ** _Terlihat sesosok manusia terjatuh dari langit akibat ledakan_**

" _Hokage-sama_ , tolong berikan aku misi ke _Sunagakure_." Ujarku menatap penuh harap pada sosok perempuan dengan jabatan tertinggi di desa, astaga apa aku tidak akan dicurigai ya karena tiba-tiba berbuat seperti ini. Ah biarlah, yang penting aku bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Tidak, kau baru saja pulang. Istirahatlah di apartemenmu" Dapat kulihat ia sedikit kaget karena aku memanggilnya dengan hormat, sial pasti aku akan di interogasi nanti.

"T-tapi.." ucapanku terhenti ketika mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang berasal dari perempuan didepanku ini

 **Brak**

"Tidak ada tapi, sana keluar atau aku akan memukulmu dan membuatmu masuk rumah sakit" Nada dan raut wajah yang nampak selaras berhasil mengurungkan niatku untuk membantah. Bagaimanapun aku masih menyayangi nyawaku.

Menyusuri jalan Konoha dengan hawa yang suram membuat orang-orang disekitarku agak menjauh dariku "oh ayolah kenapa nenek tua itu tidak memberikanku ijin, padahal dia tau aku _jinchuriki_ " racauku disepanjang jalan. Tak sadar aku telah sampai di warung paman Teuchi, kulihat banyak teman-temanku berkumpul disana, apa yang mereka lakukan ya?"

"Yo, kalian sedang apa disini? Tumben" Ujarku ketika telah duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia disana. Semuanya langsung memperhatikanku dengan muka yang err marah mungkin? "Etto ada yang salah kah?" Mencoba memecahkan keganjilan yang terjadi, aku mencoba bertanya kepada mereka, namun hanya mata melotot yang aku terima dari mereka.

"Kau lupa Naruto? Bukankah tadi siang aku sudah memberitahumu?" Ujar Shikamaru mencoba mengendalikan suasana.

"Ah mana mungkin aku lupa, aku hanya bercanda kok tadi. Ha ha ha" Tawa hambar keluar dari mulutku, oh sial aku telat 1 jam ujarku dalam hati ketika tak sengaja melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding. "Hey aku serius, aku hanya bercanda tadi" Ujarku lagi, namun kali ini ditambah jariku yang membentuk tanda V mencoba meyakinkan mereka.

"Baiklah kami percaya" Ujar mereka bersamaan dengan nada pasrah. Untung saja mereka tidak marah.

Tak terasa malam sudah sangat larut, semua canda dan tawa yang keluar saat bersama teman-teman membuat aku lupa akan semua masalah, satu persatu teman temannya mulai kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing hingga hanya tersisa dirinya dan Sakura. Keheningan tercipta diantara kami, namun aku tersentak karena sadar telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, benar ia lupa kalau ia harus cepat-cepat pergi ke Desa pasir untuk menyelamatkan temannya.

"Sakura, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Kulihat wajahnya menunjukkan raut keheranan, mungkin karena aku secara tiba-tiba meminta bantuan padanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tolong berikan suratku kepada _Hokage-sama_ besok!" Dan untuk kedua kalinya ekspresi itu muncul, apa dia sekarang heran karena aku memanggil orang dengan hormat?

"Eh? Memangnya besok kau kemana?" Dan ini ketiga kalinya, oh sial seaneh itukah sifatku sekarang?

 **Zanan,** ** _log out_**


	2. Desa pasir

**Ingatan**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ingatan tentang kehidupan kemarin, sekarang dan yang akan datang, bagaimana jika semua itu memasuki otak mu dan memaksa otak mu untuk menampung semuanya?**

 **Bagian 2 :** **Desa pasir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari, aku berlari menyusuri hutan menuju _Sunagakure_ , butuh dua hari untuk mencapai desa tersebut, tapi hal itu tidak akan berlaku bagiku. Kulempar _kunai_ bercabang tiga yang mirip dengan milik ayahku, lalu saat kurasa cukup jauh, aku melakukan teleportasi ketempat _kunai_ tersebut dan melemparnya kembali, hal ini kulakukan terus menerus hingga mencapai gurun pasir, kheh lihat? Perjalanan yang harusnya menempuh sehari kupotong menjadi delapan jam. Dari sini, aku putuskan berjalan kaki sembari mengisi ulang tenaga ku. Tak ada hal yang menarik ketika aku berjalan seorang diri ditengah gersangnya gurun ini, hanya suara angin yang menemani perjalananku.

Tak terasa, pintu gerbang desa pasir terpampang jelas di mataku. Mataku berbinar karena baru pertama kali melihat daerah ini, daerah tempat sahabatnya tinggal. "Namun kenapa sepi sekali? Harusnya ada penjaga kan?" Ujarku pelan

Saat melewati celah yang berfungsi sebagai jalan masuk desa, aku melihat banyak ninja desa yang mati. Aku terkejut, kupercepat lariku agar dapat melihat kejadian yang terjadi ujung sana. Cahaya menyilaukan dan suara ledakan yang ku dapat pertama kali setelah sampai pada sisi seberang. Aku melihat sama persis seperti yang aku lihat di mimpi itu, namun kali ini lebih jelas.

"Hei Gaara, butuh bantuan?" Aku secara tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya yang sedang melawan manusia dengan rambut kuning diikat ekor kuda dengan benda aneh di mata kirinya.

"Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Dapat kulihat wajahnya menunjukkan raut terkejut, hal itu cukup untuk membuatku tertawa dalam hati, namun kesampingkan itu dulu, aku harus melawan dua anggota dari organisasi yang sangat kuat di depanku ini, maaf hanya satu maksudku, karena yang satu lagi hanya mengamati dari bawah.

"Nanti saja ceritanya, sekarang fokus utama kita adalah mengalahkan dia"

"Baiklah" Ujar Gaara pasrah

" **Jurus seribu bayangan"**

Keluarlah kepulan asap menandakan bahwa jurus milikku bekerja, dari asap tersebut tercipta seribu klon milikku. Satu lagi

" **Jurus bayangan : Seribu bayangan"**

Dan yah, ini jurus original milikku yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki _chakra_ tak terbatas, ah betapa beruntungnya aku. Dapat kulihat satu bayangan memunculkan seribu bayangan, jika dikali maka seribu dikali seribu hasilnya satu juta lalu ditambah seribu lagi menjadi satu juta seribu dan bahkan aku masih merasa tidak kekurangan _chakra,_ curang? Memang, namun inilah dunia ninja.

"Oy Naruto, klonmu terlalu banyak, kau membuat desa ku pen-" tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gaara baru sadar bahwa dia saat ini berada ditengah gurun pasir, bukan berada di desa tercinta miliknya.

"Kheh, berterimakasihlah pada jurus teleportasiku, sesaat sebelum aku mengeluarkan jurus bayangan, aku melakukan telportasi pada kita berempat"

"Sasori, kau tidak berniat membantuku? Aku cukup kerepotan disini!" Manusia berambut kuning panjang nampak kerepotan melawan klon ku yang terus menerus membombardir mereka dengan senjata dan pukulan, temannya pun terlihat kerepotan karena terus menerus menahan serangan yang datang padanya.

"Tidak, aku juga sangat kerepotan disini. Mereka terlalu banyak, seperti yang diharapkan dari inang rubah berekor sembilan"

"Nah lihat Gaara? Kau masih bilang bahwa kuantitas tidak akan menang melawan kualitas? Oh aku lupa, aku tidak hanya memiliki kuantitas, tapi kualitas hahaha" Tawaku menggelegar mencoba memecah keheningan, sesekali kulihat musuhku yang saat ini masih melawan bayangan milikku.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan bayangan sebanyak itu? Harusnya kau sudah-" Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, aku langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Yap, aku akan mati jika aku tidak mencari tau cara menggunakan jurus itu dengan benar. Namun, pelatihanku beberapa tahun dengan pertapa katak membuahkan banyak hasil, salah satunya ini. Ketahuilah untuk memanggil seribu bayangan seperti itu aku mengorbankan 50% _chakra_ milikku, namun legenda yang menyatakan bahwa seorang uzumaki mempunyai _chakra_ sebesar monster berekor benar adanya"

Setelah penjelasan panjang tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk diam. Gaara memandangku intens dengan netra hijaunya, seperti mencari kebohongan dalam wajahku. Namun sepertinya dia menyerah, dan memilih mengamati jalannya pertarungan. Ia tersadar, lalu bertanya

"Bukannya mereka akan sangat lemah karena setiap dari mereka hanya menerima 0.05% dari _chakra_ milikmu, bahkan menurutku mereka akan mati hanya dengan sekali pukul kan?" Dengan sedikit menyeringai, aku menatap wajahnya sejenak lalu mencoba menjelaskannya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku memanfaatkan kekuatan tubuh mereka? Mereka bahkan tidak akan sanggup membuat satu _rasengan_ pun, mereka akan langsung menghilang dengan hanya memikirkan itu. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah senjata ninja yang ikut mengganda, bayangkan jika satu bayanganku memiliki 5 pisau dan 10 _shuriken,_ mematikan bukan?" Seringaiku makin melebar karena melihat dua musuhku kelelahan, padahal bayangan milikku masih tersisa lumayan banyak, sekitar 5000. _Chakra_ yang kumiliki juga telah terisi penuh karena energi musang berekor yang terdapat dalam tubuhku.

"Nah Gaara, sekarang saatnya aku turun dan melawan mereka" Aku berucap sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatku menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Kau tunggu disini" Ucapku padanya sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

Kulihat dua musuhku sudah terkapar, kalau tidak salah yang berambut kuning bernama Deidara dan yang bungkuk, eh yang bungkuk kemana? Yang aku lihat hanyalah pemuda berambut merah, apa itu wujud asli dari si bungkuk? Hm, mungkin saja, dia bernama Sasori kan?

Kuhilangkan semua bayangan yang tersisa, semua ingatan bayangan masuk secara bersamaan ke otak ku. Jujur rasanya sakit sekali, namun aku mencoba menahannya dan memberikan seringa saat mereka melihatku. Ah senangnya punya kekuatan seperti ini.

"Nah jadi apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian? Memisahkan bagian tubuh kalian satu persatu dan menyambungkannya kembali? Oh oh atau merobek isi perut kalian dan memaksa kalian memakannya. Ugh, kalian berdua membuatku bersemangat" Aku tersenyum penuh arti saat mengatakan hal tersebut, dan mereka? Nampaknya wajah memucat yang aku lihat, oh koreksi, hanya si rambut kuning yang memucat. Si rambut merah hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar memandangku, kudatangi dia lalu memukul-mukul pelan lengannya. Muncul bunyi khas kayu yang dipukul ketika aku melakukan itu.

"Hee? Aku tak menyangkan kau mengubah dirimu sendiri menjadi boneka. Kalau begitu rencana tadi hanya berlaku pada si kuning dong, huft aku kecewa" Dengan nada kecewa aku berkata seperti itu. "Nah nah, jadi kau ingin disiksa seperti apa hm? Ah aku tau bagaimana jika aku mengambil tabung jiwa yang terdapat di dada kirimu lalu mengirisnya sedikit demi sedikit? Kau mau?" Dan tepat setelah ucapanku selesai, kurasakan tubuh bonekanya menegang. Aku menyeringai melihat kejadian itu.

Kupasang jurus penyegel pada tubuh Sasori agar dirinya tidak melawan saat aku melakukan itu. Namun sebelum itu, aku menyeret tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Deidara. Deidara yang melihat aku datang kepadanya memucat, ia meronta-ronta ingin berlari, namun tenaga dan _chakra_ yang ia punya sudah habis hingga gerakan tersebut terasa sia-sia.

"T-tolong ampuni aku, aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari ketua" Ia berkata penuh permohanan, ah ini yang aku suka dari adegan penyiksaan yang aku sering lakukan, permohonan pengampunan nyawa.

"Ah aku sangat tersentuh kau mau meminta itu padaku" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian ia berkata terimakasih banyak sekali. Aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Namun walaupun itu membuatku tersentuh, aku belum bisa menghilangkan hukuman yang akan kuberikan padamu" Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, senyum psikopat muncul di wajahku. Deidara makin pucat setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"Oh tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, bagaimana jika aku berikan satu kesempatan" Aku mengeluarkan dua _kunai_ dari kantong ninja ku dan melemparkan masing-masing satu pada mereka berdua. Kubuka segel yang kupasang pada tubuh Sasori lalu berkata.

"Kalian harus saling membunuh, yang hidup akan kulepaskan, bagaimana?"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, mereka berdua bertarung mati-matian, apalagi dengan tenaga yang tersisa sedikit pertarungan ini menjadi sangat singkat. Sudah jelas dari awal Sasori lah pemenangnya. Terlihat saat ini Sasori terkapar kelelahan sehabis membunuh temannya sendiri, ah sayang sekali dia mengkhianati temannya, hiks aku jadi sedih, betapa jahatnya aku.

"Nah Sasori, karena aku selalu menepati janjiku kau kubiarkan bebas, sana pergi" Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku berbalik menuju arah Gaara. Kudengar langkah kaki Sasori hendak ingin pergi, namun dengan jurus teleportasi, aku sudah berada disebelahnya dan memegang pundaknya.

"Nah, aku sudah menangkapmu lagi Sasori" Aku tersenyum saat mengucapkan itu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kedatanganku, apalagi dengan kecepatakanku tadi.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan melepaskanku, apa kau tidak menepati janjimu? Dasar sampah!" Ia berteriak saat mengucapkan itu, terselip rasa takut juga. Aku yang mendengarnya mengucapkan itu tidak dapat menahan seringaiku.

"Eh? Aku menepati janjiku kok" Aku menaruh telunjukku pada daguku lalu berkata lagi

"Tapi aku tidak bilang aku tidak akan menangkapmu lagi kan? Hahaha" Setelah tertawa seperti itu, aku mengeluarkan tabung yang ada di dada kirinya. Tubuh boneka itu ambruk karena kehilangan jiwanya. Kuiris pelan-pelan tabung itu, warna kemerahan keluar menandakan bahwa jiwanya mengalami sakit yang teramat sangat. Oh Sasori yang malang, andai saja kau menggantikan Deidara tadi, kau tidak akan mengalami kematian yang menyakitkan.

Bersambung

Pesan penulis

Ah akhirnya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini, rasanya senang sekali! Maaf kalau hamba tidak bisa menulis adegan bertarung karena jujur hamba tidak bisa, lagipula cerita ini bukanlah cerita dengan genre petualangan. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau ingin memberikan kritik silahkan sampaikan pada kolom _review_. Sekian dan terimakasih.

 **Zanan,** _ **log out**_


	3. Loncat

**Ingatan**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ingatan tentang kehidupan kemarin, sekarang dan yang akan datang, bagaimana jika semua itu memasuki otak mu dan memaksa otak mu untuk menampung semuanya?**

 **Bagian 3 :** **Loncat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah 2 hari terlewati sejak kejadian melawan dua anggota Akatsuki, dan sejak itu aku belum pulang kembali ke desa. Sejak kejadian itu juga, aku belum mendapatkan ingatan lagi, aneh. Harusnya aku mendapatkan ingatan terus menerus selama aku menutup mata.

"Naruto, cepat maju kerjakan soal ini!"  
Ha? Itu seperti suara guru Iruka, tapi kenapa bisa? Bukannya aku sekarang masih di _Suna?_ Kubuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Shikamaru disebelahku, Hinata dibelakangku, guru Iruka didepan sedang mengaja-. Sial, ini ingatan dari masa lalu kan? Kucubit pipiku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi, tapi hanya rasa sakit yang kuterima, oh tuhan takdir apa yang kau berikan padaku?.  
"Naruto, cepat maju atau kau akan ku hukum!" Lagi, terdengar suara dari guru Iruka memerintahku untuk maju. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu aku menuruti perintahnya, menjawab soal yang dia berikan lalu pergi keluar kelas. Sial, aku perlu menjernihkan pikiranku.

Setelah sampai di apartemen milikku, aku segera membersihkan seluruh sampah yang ada disini. Tubuhku terasa lelah hanya mengerjakan hal kecil seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku kembali saat umurku 13 tahun? Apa aku harus berbicara dengan _Kyuubi_ ya?  
Aku kemudian mendudukkan tubuhku, mencoba konsentrasi untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarku, tempat _Kyuubi_ berada

" **Tak kusangka inangku akan secepat ini menemuiku"** Didepanku terlihat sesosok musang berekor sembilan yang terkurung sedang tiduran  
"Kurama, aku perlu bicara denganmu!" Dia terkejut saat aku memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, oh sial aku belum bisa menghilangkan sifat ini  
 **"Grr, darimana kau tau namaku bocah!"** Secara tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan menancapkan cakar tajamnya kearahku, namun hal itu sia-sia karena tertahan oleh jeruji besi yang menghalangi antara aku dan dia  
"Apakah kau akan mempercayaiku ketika aku memberitahumu?"  
 **"Tergantung"  
** "Baiklah, sebenarnya aku dar-"

Aku terbangun di sebuah ranjang, tadi itu nyata kan? Aku benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu kan? Atau hanya mimpi? Tapi itu nampak sangat nyata. Kulihat sekeliling, interior yang terbuat dari pasir, dinding yang terbuat dari pasir, angin yang menerbangkan pasir, pasir, pasir, _Suna_? Jadi aku belum kembali ke _Konoha_ ya?

"Baiklah Gaara, kurasa aku akan pergi hari ini"  
"Kau yakin Naruto? Kau bisa menginap lebih lama lagi jika kau mau?"  
"Tentu saja, jika aku lebih lama disini, _Hoka-"_

"Hoy Naruto, fokuskan pandanganmu. Kita saat ini sedang berperang, bukan bermain. Kau bunuh semua Zetzu putih yang ada dikanan, aku diarah yang sebaliknya!"

Siapa orang berkulit coklat ini? Kenapa dia memerintahku? Eh tadi apa? Perang? Kulihat sekeliling, aku sedang berada di daratan luas dikelilingi oleh mahkluk putih, kulihat juga tubuhku dilingkupi mantel berwarna keemasan, kurasakan juga _chakra_ melimpah menutupi tubuhku, apa ini efek dari penggunaan mantel emas ini?

" _ge-sama_ akan memarahiku _"_ Secara tiba-tiba aku kembali pada zamanku, tadi itu, aku meloncat ke masa depan kan? Iya kan? Aku langsung lemas, tubuhku mendadak kehilangan energi dan membuatku terjatuh. Aku menangis, sebenarnya apa yang tuhan rencanakan padaku?  
"Naruto, kau tak apa? Kalau memang kau kelelahan lebih baik kau menginap lagi saja, biar aku yang berbicara kepada _Hogake_ " Gaara menunjukkan rasa simpatinya setelah melihatku yang seperti ini, sialan aku benar-benar terlihat lemah sekarang.  
Aku dirikan tubuhku, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas dipipiku lalu berkata  
"Tidak, aku akan kembali sekarang. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Gaara, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan kok"

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung terdiam tak tau harus apa. Kulihat sekeliling apartemenku, rasanya kotor sekali setelah beberapa hari kutinggal. Haruskah aku membersihkannya? Tapi rasanya lelah sekali seakan semua tenaga ku habis, apa karena kejadian tadi ya? Aku terus memikirkan tentang kejadian yang menimpaku tadi, hingga suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatanku

"Naruto? Kau didalam? Ini aku Tsunade, aku ingin berbicara denganmu!"  
"Masuklah _Hokage-sama_ , pintunya tidak dikunci" Setelah mengatakan itu, aku membuat dua bayangan untuk membersihkan apartemen ini  
Dapat kudengar suara pintu terbuka menandakan bahwa nenek Tsunade sudah masuk.  
"Jadi ada apa nek?" Ujarku setelah seluruh raganya terlihat didepanku  
"Aku hanya penasaran, kau melakukan apa di _Suna_? Kau tidak membunuh kan? Hahaha" Ujarnya diselingi candaan, namun sayang sekali candaannya benar  
"Ah sayang sekali nek, aku membunuh du- ralat satu orang, yang satu lagi dibunuh temannya sendiri, ironis kan? Ckckck" Raut wajahnya seketika berubah serius, secara tiba-tiba tangan putihnya mencengkram leherku dan mendorongnya hingga membuatku merapat ke dinding.  
"Katakan bocah, apa alasanmu membunuh mereka!"  
"Se-sahk, lepaskhan aku dulu!" Iapun melonggarkan cengkramannya hingga membuatku terjatuh, aku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.  
"Aku membunuh anggota akatsuki, Sasori si pasir merah dan Deidara. Alasanku? Aku mencoba melindungi Gaara" Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, nenek Tsunade nampak mengurut keningnya, mungkin dia sangat pusing memikirkan tentang tingkah lakuku, kasihan sekali.  
"Aku tak tau kenapa kau sial sekali bocah, tapi ikut ke ruanganku sekarang!" Dan perkataannya adalah awal dari segala masalah dalam hidupku, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Bersambung

Pesan penulis

 _Chapter_ depan adalah penutup, hamba merasa malas melanjutkan cerita ini. Ah iya, entah hamba saja yang merasa atau _fandom_ "Naruto" kalah dengan _fandom_ "Naruto" yang _crossovers_ dengan "High School DxD" ya?

 **Zanan,** _ **log out**_


	4. Bagian 1

**Ingatan**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ingatan tentang kehidupan kemarin, sekarang dan yang akan datang, bagaimana jika semua itu memasuki otak mu dan memaksa otak mu untuk menampung semuanya?**

 **Bagian 4 :** **Bagian 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu aku terus mengalami fenomena loncatan waktu, kondisi dimana jiwaktu tertukar dengan jiwaku yang berada di masa lalu maupun masa depan. Banyak hal yang sudah aku ketahui dan kuingat.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menjadi pendiam sekarang?" Sakura terus bertanya itu padaku sejak tadi, andai saja, andai saja dia tau penderitaanku menanggung semua ingatan ini. Ingin aku berkata seperti itu, namun yang keluar dari mulutku hanya

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah kok" disertai sebuah senyuman palsu. Yah, dia terdiam, dia tidak punya hak lagi untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang keadaanku karena akan melanggar privasiku.

Aku terdiam, baru saja aku mengalami loncatan waktu, aku melihat orang-orang tersayangku dibunuh didepan mataku, oleh Madara Uchiha, sang pembawa petaka dunia s _hinobi,_ orang yang akan mengobarkan perang dunia ke empat. Aku menangis, tak kuasa lagi menahan perih di dada ini, ingin rasanya aku bercerita pada temanku yang lain, namun mereka akan menganggapku gila, pasti.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku terus saja mengalami kejadian ini, kejadian ini benar-benar acak. Aku mengurung diri dalam kamar, takut untuk bersosialisasi, aku terjebak dalam pikiranku sendiri. Semua temanku mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, namun aku menepis keadaan mereka, aku tak sanggup melihat mereka mati, aku tak sanggup melawan takdir.

"Naruto, biarkan aku masuk!" Suara nenek Tsunade terdengar keluar, aku tak berusaha menjawab karena aku tau dia akan masuk tanpa aku jawab sekalipun. Dan benar dugaanku, dia sekarang sudah berada di depanku

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Badanmu kurus, kulitmu pucat, setidaknya ceritakanlah masalahmu padaku" Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memelukku. Rasanya nikmat sekali, perasaan yang menghangat, ia menangis sambil memelukku, inikah rasanya ibu?

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku, Naruto" Ia melanjutkan perkataannya, masih sambil memelukku

"Aku tak apa, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri" Aku menjawab pertanyaannya disertai dorongan pelan pada dirinya, mencoba melepaskan pelukannya namun malah pelukannya bertambah keras, seolah takut akan kehilangan diriku

Satu bulan sejak dipeluk oleh nenek Tsunade, aku mencoba bersosialisasi kembali. Tak sengaja, aku bertemu salah satu penduduk desa, Tenma namanya

"Hey Naruto, kau mau mencoba sesuatu? Aku mempunyai barang yang nikmat yang katanya dapat membuatmu terbang kelangit" Aku yang memang masih depresi karena kejadian loncatan waktu mengiyakan ajakannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa butir pil dari saku celananya

"Ini namanya ekstasi, aku akan memberikanmu beberapa butir, kau coba minum" Ia berujar disertasi senyuman yang hangat

Dan sekarang, satu minggu setelah aku mengkonsumsi obat terlarang itu, aku berdiri didepan pintu apartemenku. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang ada, dan menusukkan pisau tepat pada leherku, mencoba menghilangkan semua penderitaanku dengan meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.

Khronos _POV_

Kheh, ini sudah kali ke 70 aku menghidupkanmu kembali, kenapa kau masih belum bisa memenuhi takdirmu?  
Bahkan kau mati disaat yang sama, sayang sekali  
Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menghentikan fenomena yang kau alami, itu karena efek dari kemampuan yang kupakai  
Maafkan tuhan yang sudah memberikan takdir yang sangat kejam bagimu  
Baiklah, aku akan menghidupkanmu lagi untuk yang ke 71 kali, seperti biasa, kau akan mendapat serpihan waktu yang terjadi secara acak karena efek samping kemampuan ini, setuju?  
Selamat berjuang lagi, Naruto!

Khronos _POV end_

 _._

 _._

"Hoy Naruto, kau dengar tidak?"

"A-ah maaf, aku melamun tadi. Bisa kau ulangi perkataan mu Shikamaru?"

"Ck _mendokusai_ , kami akan mentraktirmu _ramen_ untuk merayakan kepulanganmu." Ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah yang malas

"Baiklah, nanti malam di kedai paman Teuchi kan? Aku pergi dulu Shika, _jaa_ "

"Eh tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa tau?"

Tamat

Pesan penulis

Selesai, selesai dan selesai. Penulis hanya memerlukan waktu 30 menit untuk membuat _chapter_ ini, ulululu capek juga ya. Silahkan jika ingin berkomentar, hamba tidak akan melarang.

 **Zanan,** ** _log out_**


End file.
